Ne rêve pas ta vie
by CherryHitomie
Summary: [Tokio Hotel Twincest]Attention à toi petit Tom. A trop rêver, tu risque de te perdre en chemin. Rêve ou réalité ? A toi de choisir. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de vivre tes rêves plutôt que de rêver ta vie.
1. Encore un rêve

**Disclaimer **: Tokio Hotel n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (sans blague -.-")

**Rating **: M (ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment justifier, j'ai jamais rien comprit à cette histoire de rating XD En clair, y aura des lemons)

**Warning **: slash et inceste (_**puriste, ne va pas plus loin tu n'y survivrais pas !!!**_)

**Résumé **: Tom navige entre deux mondes : la réalité et l'imaginaire. Comment concilier les deux, sans rien dévoiler aux autres ? Attention à toi petit Tom. A trop rêver, tu risque de te perdre en chemin. Rêve ou réalité ? A toi de choisir. Mais il ne tient qu'à toi de vivre tes rêves plutôt que de rêver ta vie.

**Note de l'auteuse** : Cette fic risque de ne pas voir sa suite arriver de suite (putain de phrase O.o). Mais je tenais à la commencer, histoire de voir si cette idée pourrait tenir la route. Z'en penser quoi ?

**Note de l'auteuse à l'intention de ****Miss Titcha** : tu vois, c'est cette histoire que ton résumé m'a inspiré :) J'espère quelle te plaira !

* * *

**Ne rêve pas ta vie**

**Chapitre 1 : Encore un rêve**

Le réveille sonne. Il n'a pas envie de bouger. Il est bien là, sous la couette, blottit contre celui qui fait battre son coeur. Il le sent bouger et commencer à se réveiller.

- Huuuum ... Tom ... Eteind ce foutu réveil, je veux dormir.

- Désolé marmotte, il va falloir songer à se lever. Georg et Gustav arrievent à 11 heures.

- Veux pas y aller. Je veux juste rester contre toi.

A cette phrase, Tom ne pu retenir un sourire. Depuis qu'il avait enfin avouer ses sentiments à son frère, sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Plus de prise de tête, plus de sous-entendu ou de non-dits ... Juste des bisoux et des calins à longueur de journée. Du moins lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de témoins.

Tom commença à sortir de sous la couette lorsque deux bras lui entourèrent la taille.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Bill ... Moi aussi j'adorerais rester là avec toi. Mais on va encore se faire engueuler si on est en retard.

- M'en fout.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Tom se retrouve de nouveau allonger, son frère à califourchon sur lui. Bill commença à déposer plusieurs baisers sur le torse et le cou de son frère.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire à présent, pas vrai, Tom ? murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Le concerner ne répondit pas, trop concentrer sur les mains de son double qui avaient trouver refuge dans son caleçon.

- Je vais te prendre, maintenant, je vais venir en toi. Je vais te faire crier jusqu'à ce que tes cordes vocales lâchent.

Tom trembla un peu plus fort. Cette voix hypnotique, ce souffle sur ses lèvres lui ôtaient toute envie de résistance. Bill savait être la débauche à l'état pur. Comment résister ? Il sentait la main du brun allée et venir sur son membre. Il commençait déjà à perdre pied. La bouche de son double lui dévorait toujours le cou. La jouïssance était proche, il le savait. Tom poussait de petits cris sous les caresses de son frère, son visage se crispait sous le plaisir grandissant. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu atteindre la délivrance, Bill cessa ses caresses et ses baisers avant de se lever.

- J'vais prendre ma douche, tu prépare le p'tit déj' ?

Tom resta plusieurs secondes figé sur son lit. Il ne semblait pas réaliser exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer mais finit par reprendre ses esprits :

- Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Sadique !!

Un simple rire lui répondit. Furieux, il se leva rapidement et se débarrassa de son seul vêtement tout en se rendant à la salle de bain. Il ouvirt violemment la porte de la cabine de douche et tomba sur le visage sourirant de son frère :

- Je t'attendais.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Bill s'empara des lèvres de son double et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tom réagit immédatement et soutint son frère tout en le plaquant contre le mur.

- Toi je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir laisser en plan.

Un gémissement lui répondit. Sans préparation aucune, il pénétra son frère. Celui-çi réagit de suite et commença de lui même à faire des va et viens.

- Ne te fais pas prier Tom ... baise-moi.

Bill respirait bruyamment, s'agrippant aux épaules de son frères qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui. Entrer, sortir, entrer, sortir, ... Il allait de plus en plus fort, de plus ne plus vite. Le brun accompagnait les mouvements de son frère.

- Hummm ... oh mon dieu ... Tom ! T'arrête surtout pas ! Oh Tom .. putain j't'en supplie continue !

- J'ai pas ... l'intention ... d'arrêter !

- Tom ... Tom ! TOM !

¤¤¤¤

- Tom ! Réveille-toi, bon sang ! On a pas que ça à faire !

L'interpellé finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son frère ne cessait ses allées et venues entre la salle de bain et leur chambre. Tom se redressa légèrement, regardant autour de lui. Quelque chose clochait ... Il était en train de faire l'amour à son frère, et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait de nouveau sous sa couette, son frère courrant partout pour on ne savait quelle raison.

- Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire ...

Son frère se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Enfin tu émerge ! Je te rappelle qu'on a une répète aujourd'hui ! Ca fait bien quinze minutes que je t'appelle ! Au fait, va falloir que tu me raconte ton rêve. Tu avais l'air ... de t'y plaire !

Le sourire pervers de son frère le fit rougir. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve.

- Attend une minutes, tu es en train de me dire que ça ... n'était qu'un rêve ?

- T'as vraiment du mal ce matin ! Habille-toi, je vais te faire un café, ça te réveillera.

Bill sortit rapidement de la pièce et descendit les escaliers avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant. Tom resta figé sur son lit, l'air perdu. Encore un rêve ... Il y avait vraiment cru cette fois. Dépité, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Inconsciemment, il se mit en position foetale et ferma les yeux. Six mois maintenant. Six mois qu'il faisait ces putains de rêves érotiques. Il ne les supportait plus. Une larme s'échappa de sa paupière, suivit par d'autre.

* * *

Alors les gens, z'en dîte quoi ? Oui je vous l'accorde, c'est un peu dure pour juger vue la longueur du chapitre -.-" 


	2. Juste un coup de blues

**Disclaimer **: Tokio Hotel n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (sans blague -.-")

**Rating **: M (En clair, y aura des lemons)

**Warning **: slash et inceste

**Bêta-readeuse** : ma twins que j'aime !! (oui je tenais à le préciser)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Juste un coup de blues**

Dépité, il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Inconsciemment, il se mit en position foetale et ferma les yeux. Six mois maintenant. Six mois de rêves. Ou de cauchemars. Ca a commencé par le dégout. Puis vinrent les questions. Pouvait-il vraiment désirer son frère ? Peut-être. L'incompréhension était toujours là. Partout. Tout le temps.

Une larme s'échappa de sa paupière, suivit par d'autres. Il n'avait toujours pas rouvert les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le prendre dans ses bras. La tête plongée dans le cou de cet inconnu, Tom reconnu l'odeur du jeune chanteur.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Tomi. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Juste ... un coup de blues.

- Si je crois pas celle là, tu m'en raconte une autre ?

Tom soupira. Comment expliquer à son propre frère que l'on fait des rêves tout aussi perturbant qu'érotique avec lui en personnage principal ? Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors l'expliquer ...

Il sentit une main commençant à descendre le long de sa colonne vertebrale. Lentement, certes, mais toujours plus bas. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer. Il priait pour que le brun ne voit pas son trouble. Il ne voulait pas provoquer une dispute à cause de ses hormones. Après tout, à dix-sept ans, c'est normal de faire des rêves « hot », n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la main de Bill avait fait du chemin. Le brun passa tout doucement sa main dans le boxer de Tom et caressa le sexe brûlant de son jumeau. La bouche de celui-ci s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un gémissement de volupté. Bill accéléra tandis que Tom commençait à haleter, ses mains agrippant le bras de son double. Il n'y comprenait plus rien et ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Son frère lui procurait du plaisir, c'est tout ce dont il avait conscience.

- Bill ... continue je t'en supplie ...

Tom gémissait de plus en plus fort, cela devenait des cris. Bill se mordait les lèvres, le visage de son frère se contractait sous le plaisir et il adorait ça. Tom se sentait proche de la délivrance. Mais une fois encore, Bill cessa ses caresses avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre l'extase.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

Bill lui lançait un regard espiègle, satisfait d'avoir frustré son frère. Il le fit s'allonger plus confortablement, toujours sans un mot. Avant que le brun ne s'échappe encore une fois, Tom l'enserra de ses jambes, le maintenant contre lui.

- Il n'est pas question que tu atteignes l'orgasme sans moi Tomi.

Tom passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Bill et il l'embrassa fougueusement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu peur que Bill ne le laisse en plan, encore une fois. Tom enleva rapidement son boxer et celui de Bill et frotta son bassin contre son frère. Leurs corps brûlants se plaquaient l'un à l'autre, leurs sexes érigés tremblaient à chaque contact et leurs lèvres ne se décollaient pas. Quelques instants plus tard, Tom n'en pouvait plus. Les mains et les lèvres de son frère semblaient être partout à la fois. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait que Bill lui fasse l'amour, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il se retourna donc et se mit dos au brun, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt.

Rapidement, le chanteur se retrouva dans l'intimité de son double. Il massa le corps de Tom le plus sensuellement possible, son bassin imprimant des va et viens contre son amant. Il le sentait frémir, frissonner, prendre du plaisir, haleter sous ses coups de reins, puis gémir, crier, hurler ...

- Oh putain Bill ! Continue ...

Bill passa une de ses mains sur le sexe de son amant, totalement en érection, et sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Tom lorsqu'il le caressa de haut en bas. Celui-çi agrippait les draps, ses doigts se crispaient. Il sentait l'odeur de son frère tout contre lui, la douceur mélangée à la brutalité de ses coups de reins, la chaleur de son corps plaqué contre le sien, il entendait ses soupirs, ses gémissements ... Son corps était parcouru de spasmes. Il reculait son bassin contre Bill pour qu'il prenne encore plus possession de lui.

Bill regarda son bassin aller et venir contre Tom. Cela l'excita encore plus et il entra le plus profondément possible en son frère. Celui-ci se cambra et hurla de plaisir. Bill s'arrêta soudainement de bouger. Il savourait cet instant suspendu dans le temps, son amant qui lui gémissait de continuer, son corps qui réclamait de se retirer et de revenir encore et encore ...

Mais il restait ainsi, sans bouger, caressant la peau transpirante de son frère, le regardant frémir. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et se retira de lui le plus lentement que son corps le lui permettait. Tom gémissait, il voulait que son frère recommence sa cadence effréné mais il adorait le fait qu'il se soit arrêté en pleine extase. Cela le rendait fou. Bill recommença de lent va et vient, ignorant les supplications de son frère. Imposant toujours un rythme extrêmement lent, il sentait l'orgasme arriver. Tout son corps commença à trembler, de même que celui de son frère. Il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses gestes.

- S'il te plaît Bill ... Encore ...

Partager entre plaisir et frustration, Tom croyait devenir fou. Comment était-il possible de procurer un tel plaisir avec si peu de violence ? Ces mains sur son corps, cette présence en lui ... Tout le faisait trembler. Et d'un coup, semblant venir de nul part, un violent tremblement le traversa, lui faisant atteindre l'orgasme, criant le nom de son amant, tandis que Bill faisait de même.

¤¤¤¤¤

- Tom ! TOM ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!

L'interpellé se réveilla en sursaut, au milieu de son lit, les traces des larmes passées encore sur ses joues. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau sur son frère :

- Tom, ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attend et ...

Le brun ne finit pas sa phrase, figé face au regard de son frère. Un regard triste ... presque vide. Il ne se posa pas de question et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit à ses côtés et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il commença à le bercer doucement, caressant son dos pour l'apaiser. En silence, les larmes refirent leur apparition. Bill ne comprenait plus rien. Tom n'était pas du genre à pleurer. Il n'aimait pas se montrer faible. Mais là ...

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Tomi. J'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Dans ses bras, Tom continuait de pleurer et ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Bill se sentait impuissant et se détestait pour ça. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

* * *

_La suite à été longue à venir, mais elle est là ! (les exams de merde sont enfin terminés, ont reprend un postage normal ! (du moins on essaie XD))_


	3. Une histoire d'ascenseur

**Disclaimer **: Tokio Hotel n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (sans blague -.-")

**Rating **: M (En clair, y aura des lemons)

**Warning **: slash et inceste (homophobe, dégage !)

**Note de l'auteuse** : Ma fic ce n'est pas que des lemons, vous en faite pas, on y va lentement, c'est tout.

**Bêta **: toujours ma twins !

* * *

**Ne rêve pas ta vie**

**Chapitre 3 : Une histoire d'ascenseur**

Une fois ses pleurs calmés, Tom s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se préparant avant l'arrivé de Georg et Gustav. Aujourd'hui, le groupe repartait pour une tournée en Allemagne. Il espérait que la fatigue engendrée par le rythme fou des concerts et des interviews lui changerait les idées et l'empêcherait de penser à tout ça. Il savait qu'il devait faire le point avec lui-même. Mais il avait peur des conclusions qu'il pourrait tirer de tout ça.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, son frère discutait dehors avec Georg et Gustav. Ne voyant plus leurs bagages traîner dans le couloir, il en conclu que les trois autres avaient déjà tout chargé. Il alla à la rencontre des autres membres du groupe, ainsi que de leur manager et autres assistants. Il fit de son mieux pour paraître naturel mais il percevait sur lui, le regard constant de son frère.

¤

Le voyage durait maintenant depuis plus de trois heures. Tom sentait la fatigue le gagner mais refusait de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter un nouveau rêve. Il s'occupait comme il pouvait, discutant le plus possible. _Tout mais ne pas fermer les yeux._ Contrairement à lui, Bill ne disait rien. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Mais il était incapable de le regarder en face. Pas après tous ces rêves.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ludwigsbourg, la nuit était déjà tombée. Les adultes s'occupèrent des bagages tandis que les quatre adolescents s'étirèrent, attendant de connaître la suite du programme. David les rejoignit, une fois les formalité réglées.

- Comme d'habitude, Georg avec Gustav et, les jumeaux ensemble. La journée commencera à dix heures avec une interview, tachez d'être prêt.

Il leur confia les cartes électroniques ouvrant les chambres puis reparti dans l'hôtel. Georg se tourna vers les trois autres :

- Ca vous dit de visiter un peu ?

- Sans moi Georg, je suis mort. Annonça Bill en réprimant un baîllement.

- Moi je te suis.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Tom, le seul n'ayant pas répondu. Lui aussi aurait aimé retrouver la douceur d'un lit. Mais il fallait qu'il aille dans une boîte de nuit. N'importe laquelle, du moment qu'il y ait des jolies filles. Il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net. Si les filles continuaient de lui faire de l'effet, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Je marche.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir, Bill ? On va pas te laisser seul.

Le brun soupira puis finit par acquiescer. Au moins, il pourrait les reconduire à l'hotel. Tel qu'il les connaissaient, ils allaient tous finir bourrer. Ils commencèrent à arpenter les rues, Bill en retrait. Ils entrèrent dans la première boîte de nuit venue. Les trois musiciens se mêlèrent aux danseurs tandis que Bill se dirigea directement vers une table et s'y installa. Il n'avait aucune envie de danser.

Sur la piste, Tom se frottait déjà contre tout ce qui portait une jupe. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose. Il _devait_ ressentir quelque chose. C'était obligé. Une grande blonde s'approcha de lui, semblant elle aussi vouloir profiter de sa nuit. Ils se mouvaient collés l'un à l'autre. Les mains parcouraient les corps, les souffles se mêlaient. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il aimait. De longues jambes, une poitrine généreuse, un visage fin. Et pourtant ... il n'éprouvait rien. Aucun désir, aucune envie, ... absolument rien. Ce genre de fille parvenait d'habitude à l'exiter assez rapidement. Pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

Las, il resta jusqu'à la fin de la chanson puis quitta la piste de danse sous le regard incompréhensif de la blonde. Il rejoignit rapidement son double et s'affala à ses côté. Bill délaissa sa paille et son verre puis demanda :

- Déjà fatigué ?

- Bof, finalement j'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Je pensais que tu la ramenerais dans la chambre, celle-là.

- J'avais pas envie

Le brun observa son frère du coin de l'oeil. D'abord il pleure devant lui, puis maintenant il reste de marbre face à une pure bombe. Il devait reconnaître qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter. Tom se leva, le sortant de ses pensées :

- On rentre ?

Bill acquiesça puis se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que Tom allait prévenir les deux autres qu'ils quitaient les lieux.

¤

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence, Tom semblant perdu dans ses pensées. C'est à peine s'il remarqua lorsqu'il franchirent les portes de l'hôtel. Il se laissa guider par son cadet qui le conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. C'est lorsque Bill appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage que Tom remit les pieds sur Terre.

L'air de rien, Bill se rapprocha de son frère. Hésitant, il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, étonné de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Il avait le sentiment que Tom avait besoin de tendresse. Tom sentit des doigts passer dans ses cheveux, puis le long de sa nuque. Il se laissa aller complètement dans les bras du brun. Celui-çi fit descendre sa main droite le long de son dos qu'il caressait délicatement. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon, il entreprit alors de glisser sa main sous son t-shirt. Il effleurait à présent sa peau. Tom sembla hésiter un instant mais le laissa continuer. Bill fit remonter ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'écarta quelques secondes de son frère pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il laissa courir sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de son partenaire. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche et Bill se depêcha alors de commencer son exploration. Le brun fit glisser sa main droite sous la ceinture de son pantalon de Tom. Ses doigts se frayaient à présent un chemin sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il se mit à caresser ses fesses avant de s'aventurer entre. Tom poussa un petit gémissement, serrant le brun dans ses bras. Les doigts entrèrent alors en lui. Il se cambra. Bill fit descendre la main gauche entre les jambes de son amant. Il entreprit de dégrafer son pantalon, puis de baisser un peu son boxer pour libérer la verge turgescente qu'il agrippa pour commencer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Tom sembla sortir de son état léthargique et s'écarta brusquement du brun, interrompant l'activité de ses mains. Il le poussa contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur puis s'affaira aussitôt à déboutonner le pantalon et déboucler cette ceinture qu l'empêchait d'accéder à l'objet de ses désirs. Quelques secondes plus tard le brun se retrouva pantalon et boxer au niveau des chevilles. Tom s'empara du sexe dressé devant lui. Sa langue s'attardait de temps en temps sur le gland. Ses doigts jouaient avec les testicules. Avec son autre main, il entreprit une exploration anale. Ses doigts le pénétrèrent avec force. Bill lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait ralentir le mouvement où il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais c'était apparemment ce que souhaitait son double. Il travaillait sa verge avec rage et vigueur. Sa main gauche continuait à malaxer ses testicules pendant que sa main droite le fouillait de l'intérieur. Bill ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il explosa dans la gorge de Tom qui ne délaissa le sexe du brun que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus aucune goûte de sperme à en tirer. Il s'écarta alors, se releva et regarda son amant, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Bill se décida à lui rendre la pareille et approcha à son tour ses lèvres du sexe de son frère.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il sentait qu'on le secouait légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il voulait juste que Bill continue ce qu'il avait entreprit.

- Réveille-toi petit Tom, on est arrivé au dernier étage.

Dernier étage ? Tom ouvrit brusquement les yeux, regardant partout autour de lui. Il était bel et bien dans un ascenseur, mais son petit brun portait toujours son pantalon et n'était pas à deux doigts de lui faire la fellation de sa vie. _Encore un putain de rêve. Ca me prend vraiment n'importe où._ Il se détacha de l'étreinte protectrice de son jumeau puis sortit de l'ascenseur en soupirant. Les yeux baissés au sol, les épaules basse, il avait l'air désespéré. Bill sentit son coeur se serrer. Son frère l'inquiétait de plus en plus.

* * *

_Côté review, si je vous ai pas répondu, hésitez pas à porter plaite, j'ai tendance à être à côté de mes pompes en ce moment -.-"_


	4. Reste avec moi

**Disclaimer **: Petit Tom appartint à Bill. Petit Bill appartient à Tom.

**Rating **: M (En clair, y aura des lemons)

**Warning **: yaoï et inceste (homophobe, viens là que je te traumatise XD)

**Note de l'auteuse** : Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette fic me pose bien plus de problème que l'autre. Considérez ça comme un cadeau de Noël en retard XD Oui je sais, c'est pas une excuse -.-"

**Bêta **: toujours ma twins !

* * *

**Ne rêve pas ta vie**

**Chapitre 4 : Reste avec moi**

Il s'était rapidement changé et fixait à présent le plafond, allongé sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'oeil vers le lit de son frère, encore vide. Il soupira et remonta la couverture sur son torse. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir encore rentrer, mais il redoutait aussi sa venue. Il ne tenait pas à faire d'autres rêves insolites. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se résoudre à vivre loin de lui non plus.

Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer son frère, Tom ne bougea plus, feignant de dormir. Il l'entendit se rendre dans la salle de bain où il resta un bon quart d'heure. Les yeux fermés, il se représentait les actions de son double selon les sons qu'il entendait. Il l'avait vu répéter ces mêmes gestes des dizaines de fois. Bill sortit finalement de la salle d'eau et gagna son lit en silence. Chacun de leur côté, ils cherchaient une position confortable pour s'endormir.

Le guitariste fixait son réveil, regardant les minutes et les heures défiler, lorsqu'une petite voix vint rompre le silence :

- Tom ?

- Hum

- Est-ce que ...Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plaît.

Il hésita longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. S'il disait oui, il prenait un gros risque. Saurait-il garder ses distances ? Mais s'il disait non ... il creusait un peu plus le fossé qui le séparait de son frère.

- Viens.

Bill ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit rapidement son double, le poussant pour qu'il lui fasse un peu de place et se blotti sous la couverture.

- La prochaine fois, on demande un lit double ce sera plus simple.

Le chanteur n'osa plus bouger.

- Je ... je suis désolé. Je m'en vais.

Il commença à le lever quand une main lui saisit le poignet et l'obligea à se rallonger.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Schnecke. Excuse-moi.

Il dormait encore lorsqu'il sentit deux mains parcourir sur sa peau nue. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Deux lèvres se joignirent aux mains, le faisant sourire.

- On ne peut rêver meilleur réveil.

Il tourna la tête, ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard noisette en tout point identique au sien. Ils échangèrent un baiser, comme chaque matin, parcourant le coprs de l'autre. Mais Tom semblait avoir pour projet tout autre chose qu'un chaste réveil mutuel. Des caresses sur son torse, de léger baisers dans le cou, ... Bill savait pertinament où son frère voulait en venir. Ses doutes furent confirmer lorsque l'un des attouchements dont il était la victime s'attarda un peu trop sur sa virilité.

- Non arrête, pas ça,

- Tu es très convainquant Schnecke.

- Je suis sérieux, bébé ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard.

- Je te signale qu'on les déjà !

- Mais on a une interview aujourd'hui.

- Tu es obsédé par ça.

- Ca devrait être à moi de te dire ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui accours à la moindre interview pour dévorer des yeux ces pauvres journalites qui n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça.

- Tu sais bien que tu es la seule chose qui m'obsède !

Tom reparti sous le drap et recommença à déposer une vague de baisers papillon sur le buste et le ventre de son amant, le faisant rire sous les chatouilles involontairement provoquées. Mais un bruit aigü et continue vint les interrompre, les rappelant à l'ordre.

- Le réveil sonne, faut qu'on se lève.

- Oh non, reste là ! On est tellement bien ici ! Si tu veux je t'apporte le p'tit dèj au lit.

Le chanteur déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son vis à vis et sorti finalement du lit, nu, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Le guitariste soupira mais finit par se lever, enfila son boxer et se dirigea vers la porte d'entré. Le service d'étage avait déjà apporté leur petit déjeuner qui les attendait bien sagement dans le couloir. Il le fit rentrer dans la pièce et commença à préparer leur deux plateaux. Quand son frère reparu, il ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas bien comme ça ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop vêtu à mon goût.

Le brun le frappa légèrement derrière la tête, pestant contre la perversité de son jumeau, puis s'assit en face de lui, parer pour le premier repas de leur journée.

Le petit déjeuner achevé, Tom se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressorti fin prêt, son double s'était installé dans l'un des deux fauteuils, les pieds sur l'accoudoir, plongé dans un livre. Il en sorti rapidement, sentant le regard du guitariste posé sur lui. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu devant l'air triste qu'affichait son vis à vis.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. Tout es parfait Bill.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste que ... ça me rend triste que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve.

- Suffit juste que t'ais envie d'y croire

- Oui je sais mais ... j'me demande si c'est vraiment ce que je veux.

- Si tu doute, ça veut dire que ce n'est peut-être pas moi l'homme de tes rêves. Ca sert à rien, que je reste là.

- Non c'est pas ça ...

Mais déjà, l'image de son double commençait à s'effacer, devenant de plus en plus flou. Tom commença à craindre qu'il ne parte vraiment et le laisse seul.

- Non, reste s'il te plait ! Reste avec moi !

Les cheveux encore humide, une serviette dans les mains, le chanteur pénétra dans la chambre, ayant l'intension de réveiller son frère. Il s'approcha du lit et remarqua le sommeil agité de Tom. Celui ci ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner, s'aggrimpant à son oreiller. Bill se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les volets. Il se rapprocha ensuite silencieusement du dormeur, voulant l'éveiller en douceur. Il parlait en dormant, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots.

- Reste là ... j't'en prie ... reste avec moi ...

Le brun senti son coeur se serrer. Il pouvait ressentir la détresse de son double. Impuissant, il préféra le sortir de ce cauchemar. Doucement, il retrassa les contours du visage de l'endormit. Celui ci ne tarda pas à émerger, papillonnant des yeux. Sa première vision vu le tendre sourire de son frère. Il se redressa brusquement et se jeta presque sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'abandonnera pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tomi ? J'ai pas l'intention de partir ou de te laisser.

- Tu me le promet ?

Il répondit finalement à l'étreinte de son frère et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Il déposa un furtif baiser sur son front, refusant lui aussi de le lâcher.

- J'te l'promet.


End file.
